


Holding On

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Series: Born a Black Mage [4]
Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a heavy rain, sometimes important things slip away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

Vivi lays on the ground, like the rest of them, only a spark away from death. Beatrix could kill them at any time, but she doesn't. Her deeds have been terrible enough already; she can't compound her sins by killing foes already vanquished.

If she can't though, the man who just arrived can. He looks out of place in the rain, his dress and hair too pretty to stand the Burmecian rain. He stares at the vanquished in turn. Quina. Freya. Vivi. Zidane. Vivi knows that one spell from him would kill them all. It's hard enough to hold onto even the flat ground while the water beats down on him.

Kuja stares at him for an instance, probing Vivi for his secrets. A doll, like the black mages, but not fighting on Kuja's side. Vivi imagines that Kuja knows exactly who and what Vivi is and who created him. Even as afraid as the little black mage is, he'd run to Kuja just to ask. If only he had the strength.

The rain continues on. Each drop weighs down on his body and flows down in pool around him, giving him no place to grip. Answers and questions slip out of his grasp.

So Vivi watches helplessly as Kuja flips his hair and saunters off towards his dragons. Mercifully, they all live, but somehow Vivi regrets not being able to find his answer, previously only a couple feet away from him.


End file.
